Achievements (Online)
Achievements are actions the player can do to earn achievement points. The biggest and (often) the hardest achievements can give you a title upon completion. These are usually achievements compiled of other achievements but can also be shorter and easier ones, like completing a certain quest line. The points do not have any particular use but can be fun and engaging to collect. Some examples are collecting a certain amount of skyshards, exploring the world or doing certain quests. Some achievements include specific items or monsters, in which the achievement is earned upon completing a list, while other achievements are earned upon killing, collecting or finding a certain amount of something. These achievements are earned once the set number is reached and highers the number of items or kills in the prosess, giving the achievement a new rank. Number-achievements like these have 4 ranks, I, II, III, IV with progressing higher numbers to reach with more achievement points to be earned. Overview The Achievements journal has lots things as well as great variation. The journal (as shown by the picture to the right) contains the following: *Summary - The first overview page *General - reaching high levels, wear high quality gear, kill a variation of different monsters, loot a certain amount of chests. *Collectibles - find certain souvenirs from monsters, atronaches, spirits etc. *Alliance War - kill other races or classes, reach different ranks, capture keeps. *Crafting - Loot sacks, barrels or crates, harvest nodes (like maple, iron ore, flowers or runes), translate all the different runes. *Dark Anchors - Destroy a number of dark anchors, destroy all the anchors in the different terretories, kill the different monsters found at dark anchors. *Dungeons - has 4 subgroups. **General - Buy drinks for the Undaunted, kill enemies in dungeons, block damage in dungeons. **Public Dungeons - Complete or kill certain enemies in a public dungeon. **Group Dungeons - Complete or kill certain enemies in a group dungeon. **Veteran Dungeons - Complete or kill certain enemies in a veteran dungeon. *Exploration - has 5 subgroups. **General - Explore caves, trade with merchants or give money to all beggars in Tamriel. **Almeri Dominion - Explore special places in Almeri Dominion terretory or kill special monsters found in Almeri Dominion terretory. **Daggerfall Covenant - Explore special places in Daggerfall Covenant terretory or kill special monsters found in Daggerfall Covenant terretory. **Ebonheart Pact - Explore special places in Ebonheart Pact terretory or kill special monsters found in Ebonheart Pact terretory. **Coldharbour - Explore special places in X terretory or kill special monsters found in X terretory. **Cyrodiil - Explore special places in X terretory or kill special monsters found in X terretory. *Fishing - Catch all the rare fishes found in each region. *Skyshards - Find all the skyshards in each region. *Quests - has 5 subgroups. **General - Complete each factions quests lines, Cyrodiil quests, Mages Guild quests or Fighters Guild quests. **Aldmeri Dominion - Complete all quests in the Aldmeri Dominion factions regions or complete the Aldmeri Dominion factions main quest. **Daggerfall Covenant - Complete all quests in the Daggerfall Covenant factions regions or complete the Daggerfall Covenant factions main quest. **Ebonheart Pact - Complete all quests in the Ebonheart Pact factions regions or complete the Ebonheart Pact factions main quest. **Coldharbour - Rescue the five companions, stop Molag Bal or complete other quests in Coldharbour. **Cyrodiil - Complete all quests in Bruma, Cheydinhal, Chorrol and Waynon Priory, Cropsford or Vlastarus Category:The Elder Scrolls Online Category:Online: Gameplay